1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a life vest, and more particularly to the life vest that is made of synthetic filament, synthetic monofilament and elastic yarn. The synthetic filament is selected from a group consisting of polyester filament, polyamide filament or polypropylene filament. The synthetic monofilament is selected from a group consisting of polyester monofilament or polyamide monofilament. The elastic yarn concerns yarn that is of at least 20 denier.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the process for making a life vest as shown in FIG. 3 is first using a fabric to be processed by weaving or knitting (40). The knitted fabric is then treated with a dyeing process (41). Thereafter, the dyed fabric undergoes a lamination process (42) with rubber sponge. Finally, the semi-finished life vest undergoes a sewing process (43) to allow a floatation material to be sewed into the life vest to enable the life vest to be floatable.
With reference to FIG. 4, it is noted that after the conventional life vest is finished, a layer of rubber sponge (50) is sandwiched between two fabrics (51). It is well appreciated that rubber sponge (50) is elastic and hydrophobic so that it has long been the best choice for making the finished product have a strength that fully complies with the regulations. However, the life vest so made is bulky and heavy such that the wearer's movement is limited. Besides, the rubber sponge fabric sheets (the fabric (51) attached to the rubber sponge (50)) do not have a porous structure so that the wearer feels stuffy and uncomfortable especially on humid and hot summer days. Furthermore, the rubber sponge is easily affected by weather conditions such that without any post-manufacture care, it hardens due to exposure to light, heat, and so on. This hardening makes the vest uncomfortable, thereby leading to the dangerous situation where a sailor etc declines to wear the vest. To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved life vest to mitigate the aforementioned problems.